How many wrongs make a right strawberry?
by MewJinjaa
Summary: Ichigo turns up at cafe mew mew one night badly beaten. Turns out, it was Masaya. And Ryou has flashbacks of his painful past. Can they help each other heal...? READ TO FIND OUT! *Evil laugh* Please Read and Reveiw! :3
1. Shock

**Me: Hey! I'm KeiichirosGirl427! (Previously known as FireFox309)**

**Seren: WE WROTE A TMM FANFIC!!!**

**Me: ... O...Kaaayyy... Anyways... This story is a Ryou x Ichigo, Mint x Kish, Pudding x Tart, Zakuro x Pai, Lettuce x Keiichiro story!(YAY!!!) **

**Seho: But, Ichigo gets badly hurt! (BOO!)**

**Seren: You're givin' the whole story away!!! **

**Me and Seho: ... And you're problem is...? (Wait a minite... Did we just say that to... Seren...? Oh, shoooot....)**

**Seren: (Shouting) WHAT?!**

**Me and Seho: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! RUN FOR YOURE LIFE!!! (Seren chases us around the room with a butchers knife... We hide...)**

**Me: (Wispering from behind a chair 'cause we don't want to be found) Seho...?**

**Seho: Yeah...? **

**Me and Seho: (smiles and points in the air) On with the story!!! (Seren f****inds us... Gulp...)**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If we did, Masaya would shurely die... SLOWLY AND PAINFULY!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You know that saying, two wrongs don't make a right? Well, how many wrongs make a right strawberry...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo walked into cafe mew mew. She was all battered and bruised. She had a bust lip and a black eye. Her hair was a mess, like it had been dragged around. Her dress was torn in places, with her arms and legs covered in bruises.

It was late at night, around 10pm. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Home wasn't an option. She couldn't go home. Not looking like this, anyway.

Keiichiro walked into the room, carrying a HUGE pile of plates. He set them down on the nearest table, and was just about to sit down when he saw Ichigo. He gasped. "Ichigo! What happened?!" She didn't say a couldn't. she was too badly beaten.

Thats when she started to black out. When Keiichiro ran across the room and caught her. He layed her on the ground and looked at her for a minite, trying to figure out what happened... But he couldn't.

"R-RYOU! GET DOWN HERE QUICK! I NEED HELP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou rolled his eyes. He came out his room and walked down the stairs. How hard could it be to just put away some plates...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou walked into the room. He saw the plates stacked up on the table... Then saw Keiichiro with the beaten Ichigo. "Ichigo!" He ran over to her. What happened?"

"I don't know... She collapsed before she could tell me..." Ryou couldn't speak. Who would even DARE to hit Strawberry?! Clenching his fists in anger, he told Keiichiro in the calmest voice he could, " I'll take her to the bed in the spare room... You go get the first aid kit..." Keiichiro nodded. Ryou picked up Ichigo in his arms, and placed her on the bed in the spare room, while Keiichiro got the first aid kit. Keiichiro saw to her injuries, and all Ryou could do was sit and watch. "Who would do such a thing...?" He wispered to himself. "Who...?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: (Looking at Seren's butchers knife) Uuh... Hi...?**

**Seho: S-Seren-chan...? C-can you please put down the butchers knife now...? (squeeky voice) Please...?**

**Seren: (Smiles evily) Only if you promise to never say anythin' like that again. Ka-peesh?**

**Me and Seho: K- KA-PEESH!**

**Seren: (Nice-mode) Good! And if you ever do anthing like that ever again... (Evil-mode) I'LL MURDER YOU IN YOURE SLEEP!!!**

**Me and Seho: (Hugging each other for protection, almost crying) Y- Yes, Seren-chan!**

**Seren: (Smiles and walks away with the knife) SEE-YA!**

**Me: ... Is it over...? (Stops hugging Seho)**

**Seho: I sure hope so...**

**Me: That was SCARY! Oh, well...****(Seren pops her head into veiw)**

**Me, Seren and Seho: (In unison) See ya next time! (We all do peace sign and smile)**


	2. Awake

**Me: Hey! It's us again! Welcome to chapter two of "How many wrongs make a right strawberry?" **

**Seren: In this chapter, Ichigo wakes up in cafe mew mew. What will happen?**

**Seho: Will Ichigo tell anyone about how she got like this?**

**Me: I sure hope she will! I mean who would hurt her? Only we know... AND WE AINT TELLIN'!**

**Seren: Hey, you didn't tell the whole story this time!**

**Me: I know...**

**Seho: Weird, isn't it...?**

**Seren: Hey, Seho? Can you get me some coke?**

**Seho: YOU MEAN YOU TAKE DRUGS?!**

**Me: Seren! I never would have guessed!**

**Seren: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Me: (Looks at Seho) I think we should run...**

**Seho: Agreed...**

**Me and Seho: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Me: (Points into the air) On with the story!**

**Me and Seho: (Looks at each other for a minite) ... AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (Runs away in terror while Seren is chasing us with the butchers knife again... Seriously, WHERE THE HECK does she get them from?!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After about an hour, Ichigo came to. "...Uuh... R...Ryou...?"

"Strawberry! How are you feeling?"

"Oww... A little rough..."

"Hmm?" Keiichiro walked into the room. "Ichigo! Your'e awake! How are you...?"

"A little better... Thanks to you." Keiichiro smiled.

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Added Ryou.

"Umm... How long have I been here...? Have you told my parents? They'll be worried about me! But I can't go home looking like this!"

"Calm down, Ichigo! Keiichiro called your parents to let them know you'll be staying here for tonight! Jeez..."Ryou looked stressed. He'd obviously been worried sick about her. "... Ichigo, can I get you anything? Maybe some apple tea?" Ichigo shook her head.

"No thanks, Keiichiro." She yawned. "I'm a little tired."

He smiled. "Ok. Night, Ichigo." He left the room.

"Night, Shirogane."

"Night, Strawberry." He turned to leave the room, and closed the door on his way out. He sighed. Maybe she'd tell him tomorrow... Ryou climbed the stairs and went to his room. He got into bed, and for a moment, just lay awake, staring at the ceiling. How had she gotten all those cuts and bruises...? Maybe she'd just fallen down some stairs. Ryou laughed a little. Baka Strawberry. He fell asleep, chuckling to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me and Seho: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Seren: GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BAKAS!!!**

**Me: We'll do anything Seren-chan! But please! DON'T KILL US!!!**

**Seren: ... Anything...?**

**Seho: Yeah! ANYTHING!!!**

**Seren: (Evily stares at us) ... Ok...**

**Me and Seho: Phew...**

**Seren: BUT! You must do anything and everything I say, whenever I want you too...**

**Me: ... M'kay...**

**Seren: And for your information... I WAS TALKIN' 'BOUT COLA, NOT DRUGS!!!**

**Me and Seho: (Hugging each other for protection, almost crying... Again...) WE'RE SORRY!!!**

**Seren: So...**

**Me, Seho and Seren: 'Til next time!!!**

**Seren: Now... about doing ANYTHING I want...**


	3. Nightmares

**( Me and Seho are being servents for Seren, and even have uniforms, because we are afraid if we don't, she will kill us)**

**Seren: MORE GRAPES!!!**

**Me: Yes, Seren-chan!**

**Seren: SEHO! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!**

**Seho: Coming, Seren-chan!**

**Seren: Get me the TV remote... Call me Mistress Seren, you two**

**Me: (Wispering to Seho) What should we do...? We can't go on like this forever!**

**Seho: ... I'm going to do... IT!**

**Me: (Gasp) Seho! Don't do IT! IT is too dangerous!**

**Seho: (Smirks) You said yourself... We can't go on like this forever.**

**Me: ... Good luck... (He'll NEED it!)**

**DISCLAIMER: We donot own TMM or any of its logos.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou woke up. He heared noises coming from downstairs. He was curious, so he quietly went downstairs.

He walked past Ichigo's room, but heared something from inside the room. "No! Get AWAY from me!" Strawberry! He burst into her room... Nobody there, except him and Ichigo. She was talking in her sleep. He smiled. He went over to her and sat on the end of her bed. "It's ok, Strawberry... I'm here." Ichigo stopped muttering in her sleep. Ryou smiled. "I'm here."

He stood up and was about to leave the room, when someone stopped him. "Hmm? Shirogane...? What are you doing here...?" Ryou turned around to face her, and smiled. "Just leaving, Strawberry... Just leaving..." He turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"Wait! Don't go! I... want to tell you something..." She sat up, wincing from the pain. "It's about how I got to be like this..." Ryou was curios to find out who would DARE hit Strawberry. "Who did this to you, Strawberry? Who...?" She was silent for a moment, still shocked at who did it herself.

"It... It was... Masaya..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: ... Yeah... I know it was short... XD But, We'll make up for it in later chapters! :3 ... I should tell Seren...**

**Seren: ... What do YOU want, Emiree?**

**Me: ... It's Seho...**

**Seren: (Smirks) He dropped his icecream again didn't he?**

**Me: ... No... He... He plans to do (Shivers) IT...**

**Seren: WHAT?! But... But... I go BERZERK when he does... IT...**

**Me: (Smiles) Don't worry... I have a plan... (wispers plan to Seren)**

**Seren: (Smirks) I LOVE IT!!!**

**Me: (Wispering) SHHH!!! Quiet! He's coming!!!**

**Seho: ... Uh... Ser- MISTRESS Seren...?**

**(Me and Seren smile at each other) Me: Well...**

**Me, Seren and Seho: (In unison) SEE YA NEXT TIME!!! (We all do peace sign and smile)**


	4. Masaya and Berry

**Seren: What is it Seho...? (Trying not to laugh)**

**Seho: ... I'm sorry Seren... BUT I HAVE TO DO IT!!!**

**Seren: (I Look at Seren and smiles) Yeah, well... You forgot one thing... (Points behind Seho and fakes being scared) WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!**

**Seho: (Falling for trick) What?! (Looks behind himself, and sees nothing) Nice tr- (Turns around and Seren hits him in the face... He faints...)**

**Me: (Punching the air) 1 HIT K.O.!!!**

**Seren: (Turns to face me) Now... Lets get ready for step 2 for... OPERATION: TOTAL FREAK OUT!!! (Me and Seren laugh hysterically)**

**Me: Ok... (Stops laughing) Put him in bed... (Seren puts him in bed)**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own TMM... If we did, IT WOULD KICK BUTT!!! XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryou was sat down on a chair, and Ichigo was sat on the edge of the bed with a hot chocolate Shirogane had made her. "... What happened...?" He asked. Ichigo just stared at her drink for a moment, then answered "...Berry happened..."

***Ichigo Flashback***

Ichigo walked happily up the street. She was going to the park to meet Masaya. Another date. SWEET!!!

The park came into veiw. Masaya said he'd meet her there... And she'd surprise him by being early this time! She'd go and wait for him there, and if he wasn't already waiting for her there, she'd wait for him. Poor Ichigo... She had no idea what she was about to see...

When she got there, she saw a young couple. She smiled. They looked inseperable... Just like her and Masaya. "Heh, heh... That guy looks just like Masaya... Hey... Wait a minite..." She gasped. It WAS him. It WAS Masaya. He was CHEATING ON HER!!! Ichigo felt like she could burst into tears like a dam when it bursts its banks. She started to sob... No... She couldn't cry. Masaya would see her that way... And... Crying was weakness in his eyes... She decided she would tell him... But not today. Maybe tomorrow.

She saw berry leave, and Masaya wave to her. Masaya smiled, and sat down on the park bench. She waited 'til Berry was well out of sight, then walked over to Masaya, smiling so he wouldn't know that she had been there, that she had seen everything. She couldn't let him know that... Not today, at least.

***Ichigo Flashback End***

Ichigo had tears in her eyes, but tried to hold them back. Ryou could see she was still upset. " So... What did you do then...?"

" I... I..." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Streams of tears ran down her face. Ryou couldn't stand seeing her cry. He went over to her and gave her a hug... Finaly... Someone Ichigo could count on. Someone who understood her feelings. Someone who had been through the same thing that she had. But she didn't know any of this yet.

Ryou had been through a lot the past few years. Tears formed in his eyes, but he held them back. "Why me?" He thought. "Why me...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Ok... We both know what to do... You think you'll be able to handle it...?**

**Seren: (Nods her head) Yeah... I'll Try...**

**Me: You think he'll buy it...?**

**Seren: (Smiles) He beleived me when I told him I was there when the Titanic sunk! (We laugh hysterically... Again...)**

**Me: (Wipes away tear from laughing too much) Good point! Hey! I almost forgot! (Looks at reader of this story) Should we let THEM decide...?**

**Seren: GREAT IDEA!!! We write our chapters in a book before we post them on FanFic...**

**Me: ... But we can't decide on one thing...**

**Seren: ... We wrote a 3 part chapter, but then thought, "Hey, should we write this on FanFic as a 3 part chapter...**

**Me: ... Or as one big chapter...?" We'll let you FanFic readers decide!!! **

**Seren: But hurry! The vote closes at chapter 9!**

**Me: (Wispers) Seren! Here he comes!! Into your position!!!**

**Me and Seren: (In unison) 'Til next time! (Smiles and does peace sign)**

**Seho: Hey... Seren, did you K.O. me again...?**


	5. Go Berry!

**Seren: (Sweet voice) Are you ok, Seho-chan...? Your the one always K.O.s us...**

**Seho: (Clueless) Huh...? What d' ya mean...?**

**Me: DON'T HURT US AGAIN, SEHO-CHAN!!!**

**Seho: Ok, what's goin' on?**

**Seren: (Wispers just loud enough for Seho to hear) I think he banged his head hard this time!**

**Seho: Banged... My head...?**

**Me: Oh no... HE LOST HIS MEMORY AND THINKS EVERYTHING'S THE WRONG WAY AROUND!!!**

**Seren: We need to help him!**

**Me: GET THE FIRST AID KIT BEFORE IT SPREADS!!!**

**Seho: ... So... Let me get this straight... I'M the one who K.O.s people, Seren is sweet and caring, and Emiree freaks out easily...**

**Me: Your remembering...?**

**Seho: N- (Thinks for a moment) Uh- Yeah! Now... GET ME ICECREAM!!!**

**Me and Seren: YES, SEHO-CHAN!!!**

**Seho: Hmm... This may be fun after all!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Ichigo had calmed down a little, she told Shirogane more about waht happened.

***Ichigo Flashback***

It was around a month after Ichigo had seen Masaya and Berry in the park together, and she'd let him know about it TODAY. When they were walking home together, she suddenly pointed into a dark allyway, and said,"S... Something's in there... Masaya!"

"Don't worry. It's probably just a cat or something."

"Can... Can we go see... Just to make sure...?"

"Fine." They walked into the dark, damp allyway. Yes! Ichigo's plan had worked! So far... "See, Ichigo? Nothing here but-" SLAP! "OW! What was that for?!"

"For dating Berry! Don't think I didn't see you two in the park together, you two-timer!" Masaya just stared at her for a moment, unable to say a word.

"Look, Ichigo, I can ex-"

"DON'T tey that 'Oh you must have taken it the wrong way, Ichigo' THING! I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT OLD TRICK!!!" Masaya was SLOOOWWWLLLYYY getting angry with Ichigo.

"Ok, FINE, i'll admit it! I've been seeing Berry!! BIG DEAL!!!"

YEAH, IT'S A BIG DEAL, AOYAMA! NOW JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Masaya was angry. HE slapped HER around the face. Ichigo was about to kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed her leg and tripped her up, and she hit her head hard as she fell. Masaya hit her whilst she was down, shouting at her, but she couldn't make out any of the words, as her ears were ringing. (Thats low, even for Masaya!)

Then, so VERY conveniently, along comes Berry! (Gag! Cough! Two-timer! Evil!) But surprisingly, she started shouting at Masaya (What the... 0-o) Ichigo's ears had stopped ringing by now, so she could hear everything they said. "MASAYA! What the HECK do you think your doing?!"

"Oh, uh, Berry! She... Got mugged and I was just helping her...?"

"Oh, PUH-LEASE! You think i'm going to fall for THAT OLD TRICK?! Don't think I don't KNOW You were dating her at the same time!" (Huh?!)

"If you knew that, then WHY DID YOU DATE ME?!"

"Hey, I have something to tell you... Come here..." Masaya went over to Berry, and it LOOKED LIKE she was going to wisper something to him. Bad idea, Masaya. Very bad idea. COZ' YOUR A TWO-TIMING IDIOT! And besides... GIRLS LIKE REVENGE!!! (Go BERRY!) Now it was HIS ears that were ringing.

"OH, YEAH? THEN WHAT'S THE REVENGE?!"

"THIS!" SLAP! (You mean she was on our side the WHOLE TIME?! 0-o This is REALLY messed up!) Berry stormed off. Masaya stared evily at Ichigo.

"You... You always ruin EVERYTHING!" He kicked Ichigo in the stomach and chased after Berry. Ichigo blacked out.

***Ichigo Flashback End***

Then... After you woke up, you came over here...?" Asked Ryou.

"Yeah."

"Jeez... You've had a rough day..."

"Yeah... But you HAVE to give Berry some credit." Ryou chuckled.

"Your right. If itwasn't for her, it could have been much worse. I mean, you could have ended up in a comba or somethin'."

"I... Geuss your right..." Ryou stood up and headed for the door.

"Night, Strawberry. No more bad dreams, ok?"

"Ok, Shirogane. Thanks." Ryou smiled.

"No problem. See y' in the morning." Ichigo nodded. Ryou left the room, closing the door behind him. Ichigo layed down, turned off the bed side lamp and closed her eyes. Maybe that's what she needed. To tell someone. Maybe he actually cared. Maybe Ryou wasn't as heartless as she had thought him to be. Maybe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seho: Huh...? I THOUGHT I ASKED FOR ICECREAM, NOT ASPARAGUS SOUP!**

**Seren: But... That isn't asparagus soup... that's telephone icecream... your favourite, remember?**

**Seho: (Smiles) RIGHT... And THIS (Picks up carrot) Is a SPIDER, and THIS (Picks up a pen) Is a CURTAIN, RIGHT...?**

**Me: No, silly! THAT (Points at carrot) Is a BULLDOZER, and THAT (Points at pen) Is a CANARY!**

**Seho: ... 0-o ... O... Kaaayyy... So... OH! I KNOW! GET ME SOME ASPARAGUS SOUP!!!**

**Me and Seren: (Looks at him as if he is a freak) O... Kaaayyy... **

**Me: Well... **

**Me, Seho and Seren: (In unison) 'Til next time! (Does a peace sign and smiles)**

**Seren: Lets just get it so he doesn't shout at us...**


	6. Is this love?

**Seho: ... 0-o ... What... The...**

**Me: (Whispers to Seren just loud enough to be heared) Told ya he was goin' crazy...**

**Seren: Guess you were right... (In front of Seho is "Asparagus soup", known to all of you as a dog balencing a christmas tree on its nose)**

**Seho: ... 0-o ... I... Am... So... Confused...**

**Me: (To Seren) Hello, mental institution...?**

**Seren: ... I think he snapped...**

**Seho: ... 0-o ... Help...**

**Me and Seren: (Points into the air) On with the story...?**

**Seho: ... 0-o ...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo woke up at around 10 am. SHOOT! She'd slept at work and was STILL late for it! She gotout of bed and looked in the mirror. The swelling had gone down and her black eye was almost gone. Now, her lips had nothing but a minor cut on them. Awsome! Only one night and she had almost fully recovered!

She looked in the wardrobe, and sure enough, there were spare work costumes. Ichigo flicked through the colours. "Blue, green, yellow, purple... Ah! Red!" She found the right one and put it on. She sighed. Time to get to work.

She walked out of the room and into the cafe. She saw Ryou stood there. "Alright, girls. Ichigo's not feeling well, so-"

"Ichigo onee-chan na no da!" Shouted Pudding happily, running over to her. (Onee-chan= Big sister) "I thought you weren't feeling well, na no da?"

"I'm fine, really Pudding."

"Are you sure Ichigo?" Asked Lettuce. "I mean, you don't look good. You should lie down."

"No, i'm fine guys. You don't have to worry about-"

"I think she's right, Ichigo." Replied Zakuro.

"Go on, Ichigo. Back to bed." Demanded Ryou.

"We'll be fine," Said Mint. "Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding will do ALL the work."

"And so will Mint, na no da!"

"Go on," He pushed her into the spare room.

"Shirogane, get OFF of me!" He shoved her on the bed.

"Get some rest, I won't tell you again." He left the room, closing the door behind him. She sighed. Had he always been this stubbourn? (Yes, he had) She looked in the wardrobe for something to sleep in. She found some pink PJ's, and put them on. She put away the uniform and got into bed.

***************

After about an hour,she woke up and saw Lettuce bringing in some soup and a drink. "Hmm...? Lettuce...?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Oh, Ichigo-san! You're awake! Um, I brought you something to eat. Bye, Ichigo. Sorry for disturbing you." She turned to leave the room. (San for girls, son for boys, being polite)

"Lettuce?" She faced Ichigo.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"I want to tell you what happened-"

"Ryou already told us."

"He already... That little... He told you about me and MASAYA?!"

"Yeah, and it sounds like you've had a hard time. Oh, Zakuro and Pudding said to tell you they're gonna' kick his butt when they next see him." Ichigo laughed a little. "But... No-one's seen Berry since you..."

"Huh? No-one? I hope nothin' bad's happened to her..."

"Don't worry, Ichigo-san." Smiled Lettuce. "I'm sure she's just fine." Ichigo smiled at her.

"I geuss you're right. I mean, this IS BERRY we're talking about."

"See you later, Ichigo!" Said Lettuce as she left the room. "Get well soon!"

She closed her eyes. Ryou, that JERK! He'd told everyone about her and Masaya! But, he was only trying to help. He'd been so kind lately... So sweet... WAIT A MINITE! Why in the world was she thinking about SHIROGANE?! She felt funny all over, warm when she thought of him... Was this love...?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seho: ... 0-o ...**

**Me: Yep... We BROKE him alright...**

**Seren: (Shaking Seho, shouting) WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**

**Seho: ... Oww... My head...**

**Me: Hey... He's awake... (Wispers to Seren) On with the rest of the plan!**

**Seren: (Also wispering) You think we should carry on after this...?**

**Me: (Still wispering) ... Yes.**

**Seren: ... Ok. (Smiles sweetly at Seho)**

**Seho: Where am I...?**

**Me: OH MY SHIROGANE!!! HE LOST HIS MEMORY... AGAIN!!!**

**Seho: ... Oh... Right...**

**Me, Seho and Seren: (In unison) 'Til next time! (Does a peace sign and smiles)**

**Seho: Just get me somethin' to eat...**


	7. I have to tell you something

**Me: ... M'kaaayyy...**

**Seho: What's wrong...?**

**Seren: Well, um... It's just... Ah..**

**Me: You've been actin' WEIRD lately...**

**Seho: 'CAUSE NOTHIN' IS RIGHT! EVERYTHING'S MESSED UP!!!**

**Me and Seren: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! **

**Me: (Wispering to Seren) Ok,confrence time... Is anythin' messed up to you?**

**Seren: ... Nope. Not a thing.**

**Seho: ...**

**Me, Seho and Seren: (Points into the air) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't put one in for the last 2 chapters, but how many times do I have to say it?! I DON'T OWN TMM! (Cries in corner)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo waited until the cafe was empty to talk to Ryou. Everyone stayed behind late to clean up that night because of one of Pudding's acts went wrong, so she had to wait longer than usual. She watched the others leave, and when she was sure they were gone, she walked over to Ryou. "Umm... Shirogane...?" He turned to face her.

"What is it, Strawberry?" He asked.

"I... I have to tell you something... Something important, and hey, why are you dressed up like that?" Ryou was wearing a white tux, as if he was going out somewhere important.

"Huh? Oh, you mean this... Lettuce and I are going out somewhere..." His voice drifted off in her mind, as she was thinking deep thoughts. Of course... Lettuce. Ryou and Lettuce had got together after the aliens left Earth, and she went with Masaya. What had she ever seen in that guy? "... Anyway, what were you going to tell me, Ichigo...?"

"Uh... Nothing," She lied, forcing a smile. "It doesn't matter."

"I have get going, or i'm gonna' be late." He said.

"Yeah... Sure." Ryou could see there was something wrong.

"You ok, Strawberry? Is something wrong...?" She looked at him.

"No," She replied. "I... Just need some rest." But Ryou could see she was lying. He stared at her for a moment, then finally said,

"I'll see you later." He slowly turned and walked to the door. When he got to the door, he turned around. She was gone. Ryou sighed. He walked outside, closing the door behind him.

*************

Ichigo flung herself on the bed, and cried.

_How could I have been so stupid?! _She thought. _I can't be SHIROGANE'S girlfriend. He already has one..._ _Lettuce..._

**_XXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seho: YOU'RE THE ONES WHO'S BEEN ACTIN' WEIRD! I MEAN, COME ON! TELEPHONE ICECREAM IS ASPARAGUS SOUP?!**

**Seren: Calm down, Seho. It'll be ok. You just need to-**

**Seho: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE FREAKIN' ME OUT! I WANT THE OLD SEREN AND EMIREE BACK!!!**

**Seren: What d' ya mean by the OLD Seren and Emiree? You're acting CRAZY!**

**Seho: ME ACTING STRANGELY?! YOU'RE THE ONES ACTIG STRANGELY!!!**

**Seren: You're acting like a baby! Don't you think so, Emiree? (Turns around, but I'm nowhere to be seen.)**

**Seren: Emiree onee-chan?**

**Seho: Where did she go?**

**Seren: I don't know, but I think we should go find her.**

**Seho: (Shouting) EMIREE?**

**Seren: Emiree!**

**Seho and Seren: (In unison) 'Til next time! (Does peace sign and smiles)**

**Seho: WHERE ARE YOU?!**


	8. Ryou's bad dream

**Seho: THERE SHE IS!**

**(I'm sitting at the table, eating icecream)Seren: We were wondering where you'd gone!**

**Me: Well -Nom- I was hungry so I -Nom- Got somethin' to eat.**

**Seho: ICECREAM!!!**

**(Me and Seren stare curiously at him)Seren: But...**

**Me: ... This is -Nom- rottweiler rollercoaster!**

**Seho: ... Kaaayyy ... Can I have some?**

**Me: No.**

**Seho: What? WHY NOT?!**

**Me: 'Cause I -Nom- said so, m'kay? -Nom-**

**Seren: You can have some after this chapter, Seho-chan, k?**

**Seho: (Sighs) Ok... After the chapter.**

**Me Seho and Seren: (Points in the air) On with the story! **

**Seho: This chapter better not be long... I'm starving...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Ryou's Dream***

Ryou was running. He didn't know what from or towards, but he knew he had to run. He ran past the park, past the town center, until he got to Tokyo tower. He didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to go to the top. Once he got there, he looked over his shoulder, and down at Tokyo city. No-one there. No-one had followed him. So why was he there...? He sighed and turned around to go back to the bottom, and got the shock of his life. A figure was there, female, very beautiful, and she looked about 30 years old. She was alien, and though none of the mews had ever seen her, he knew her all too well. "YOU!" She simply smiled. "Hey, handsom. Long time no see." Behind her were Ichigo and Lettuce, held captive by this strange alien that only he knew. They were inside an alien force field, with no possible escape. Their pendents had been taken, so they couldn't transform. "Let them GO!" Shirogane ran forwards to try and get the girls and tried to ram the force field hoping it would break, but he only got an electric shock, and fell to the floor, screaming in pain. The woman laughed. "Weak as ever, I see?" He growled.

"Let them go!" He demanded.

"Tell you what, i'll make you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" He questioned.

"Save Lettuce, and Ichigo will die. Save Ichigo, Lettuce will die. Which will it be...?"

"NONE! LET THEM G-" The woman pulled out an alien device, and pushed a button, which electricuted him.

"You HAVE to pick one. So who's it gonna' be? Your choice." She smirked, knowing that one way or another, she'd won. He stared at her angrily, and got up slowly, flinching from the pain. "I have a better idea." It was a bad decision. A terrible one. But he knew it was something he had to do, no matter what the cost.

***Ryou's Dream End***

Ryou woke up with a start, and sat straight up. He tried to catch his breath. Another nightmare. The one he'd been having since Ichigo came in 2 days ago. He saw it whenever he closed his eyes, a nightmare that would never end, that was haunting him like a ghost. The dream had felt so real, so intense. And he knew then thaat it wasn't just a dream. It was a premonition. A vision of the future. A warning of what was to come... The living nightmare that would never end. It would come true, and he knew that for a fact, no doubt about it. How did he know...? He knew because of one thing. The fact that it had happened before, except it was a warning of something different. A warning of another bad thing that was to come. A warning... A warning of devistation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seho: Yeah, great, whatever... Can I have some icecr- I mean... Rottweiler rollercoaster now, please?**

**Me: M'kay. Sure. Whatever.**

**Seren: You mean... You've finally found something you wanted...?**

**Seho: Yep! That's precisly -Nom- what I wanted in the first place! AoA**

**Me and Seren: (Anime sweat drop) Then why didn't you say that in the first place...?**

**Seho: 'Cause you were being -Nom- complicated.**

**Seren: (Loses it) US BEING COMPLICATED?! WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU, MISTER NICE-GUY?! YOU'VE BEEN ACTIN' COMPLICATED SINCE-**

**Seho: Since I figured out you were playing a prank on me...?**

**Me: Dang, he's good.**

**Seren: When did you figure all of this out...?**

**Seho: (Smirks) About 3 chapters ago, when you told me a carrot was a bulldozer and a pen was a canary.**

**Me: Sooo... You faked the out-of-it moment?**

**Seho: Uh-huh.**

**Me and Seren: ... Whatever...**

**Me: Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted. So...**

**Me, Seho and Seren: (In unison) 'Til net time! (Does peace sign and smiles.)**

**Me: It's been a while since we saind THAT together!**


	9. Ryou's dark past: Part 1

**Me: Hey, welcome back to "How many wrongs make a right strawberry?"!**

**Seho: These three chapters we have for you coming up, the first one being this one...**

**Seren: Is a 3-parter, which we have named "Ryou's dark past"!**

**Me: Hey, guys. I only just noticed something the other day.**

**Seho: What? **

**Me: This story has a lot of flashbacks in it!**

**Seho and Seren: (Does a anime fall) You've only JUST noticed?!**

**Me: ... Yep.**

**Seho: Man, you really are slow.**

**Me: I know! (Giggles)**

**Seren: May I please remind you we have a story to get on with?**

**Me: ... Uh... Yeah... Ok, so... Here is part 1 of 3 of "Ryou's dark past"! **

**Me, Seho and Seren: (Points in the air, in unison) On with the story!**

**Me: That's another thing we haven't done together in a while!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, people! How many times do we have to say it?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shirogane tried not to remember the dark past that had haunted him for the last 10 years... But then... It's hard to try to forget something like his childhood. A childhood filled with pain, tears and the death of the ones he held most dear...

***Ryou Flashback***

Ryou woke up with a start, and sat straight up. Another nightmare. The same one since his parents had mentioned going on another 2 week long buissiness trip... On their own... Leaving their 6 year old son, Ryou, behind. But then, he was used to this. His parents did care about him, and loved him very much, and they took him to lots of themeparks and stuff, but work often took them away, far away, from Ryou. Sometimes it was only for a day or 2, but most of the time, it could be anywhere from 1-2 weeks at a time. That's why they took him to all these different places- To make up for the time they lost with him at work.

He sighed. It was just a dream. A silly little nightmare. I mean, dreams aren't real... He lied down and tried to get back to sleep. He heared his parents come out of their room, talking in a hushed tone to eachother, as not to wake their son... The same old trick they always used everytime they had to go somewhere without him...

************

The next morning, Ryou got up and yawned. He streched and walked to the window, opened the curtains and looked out the window. What a beautiful day... The sun was shining, the birds singing and the wind rustled the leaves in the trees. He looked at his alarm clock. 8am. He sighed, got dressed and headed out of his room and down the stairs, where he met the butler. The butlers name was (Freakishly) Butler, and he was an old man in his 60's With grey hair and round horn rimmed glasses. "Ohaio, Mister Butler!" He said cheerfuly. Butler smiled. "Good morning to you too, Young Master!" Butler told him that his parents had left that night. Ryou played along. He knew if he told Butler he already knew that, Butler would say things like, " Don't worry, they'll be back soon enough." and " Don't cry, Young Master." He knew... He'd done it before and had the old man on his back for an hour. "... Your uncle Ryang should be here in about an hour. It IS time for his monthly visit." Of course... Uncle Ryang and his monthly visits. He stays for around a week at a time, but this 1 time, his parents wouldn't be there to see him...

***Ryou Flashback End***

Ryou pushed his thoughts and memorys of the time aside for a while. He didn't want to remember anything after that. He didn't want to... But he knew it was something he would remember for the rest of his life...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Well...? Did you like it so far?**

**Seho: We know it wasn't very long, and we're sorry... T-T**

**Seren: BUT! They WILL get longer as we move along! :3**

**Me: Yeah... Please reveiw and give us constructive critisism to help us with the story!**

**Seren: All the reveiws count! **

**Seho: So please, read and reveiw! Appart from you, "Flame Rising"... **

**Me: You're not allowed, 'cause all you give are bad reveiws... **

**Seren: (Slams fist against table) That guy makes me so ANGRY!!!**

**Me: I know! And he flamed my bezzie, "You turn heads. I break necks."! **

**Seho: How DARE they! "Flame Rising", if you EVER flame us...**

**Me Seho and Seren: WE KILL YOU!!!**

**Me: Those of you who have fallen victims to "Flame Rising" and his bad reveiws...**

**Seho: Let us team up, and together, we will beat the bully...**

**Serem: Flamer...**

**Me: Whatever you want to call 'em! So who's with us?!**

**Everyone on fanfic except from "Flame Rising" and his/her disciples: (Punches the air) YEAH!**

**Flame Rising and his/her disciples: AAAHHH!!! ANGRY PEOPLE OF FANFICTION!!! (They run as an angry mob of fanficcers -A.K.A. You readers- chase after them)**

**Me: Well, fanfic readers...**

**Me, Seho and Seren (And everyone appart from "Flame Rising" and their disciples): (In unison) 'Til next time! (Does peace sign and smiles)**

**Me, Seho and Seren: (In unison, to fanfic readers) Hey, that's OUR LINE!!!**


	10. Ryou's dark past: Part 2

**Me: I have just been listening to mew Zakuro's transformation song, and OH MY SHIROGANE it is AMAZING! **

**Seren: The best one yet!**

**Me: ... Poor Shirogane...**

**Seren: Hey, we're the ones who write this stuff!**

**Seho: But still... Don't you think we're being a LITTLE too hard on him...?**

**Me and Seren: (Looks at eachother) ... Nope. Not at all.**

**Seho: (Anime fall) But Emirii! YOU'RE the one who feels sorry for him!**

**Me: ... And your problem is...?**

**Seho: (Sighs) Nothing...**

**Me: GOOD! :) This chapter is named "Ryou's dark past: Part 2".**

**Me Seho and Seren: (Points into the air, in unison) On with the story!**

**Seren: Now I think 'bout it... Poor Ryou... I'll do the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER- Seren: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its charactors. **

**Me: We only own the mystery alien woman, Ryou's uncle Ryang and his aunt Honey, whom is introduced in this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why do bad things always happen to good people? That's what Shirogane wanted to know. And it was a good question, too. Why...

***Ryou Flashback***

"Uncle Ryang!" Ryou ran towards his uncle and gave him a hug. Ryang had green eyes and spikey brown hair. He wore a red shirt and brown trousers. He also had a big red coat with yellow wavey lines at the bottom, and brown shoes. "Hey, Ryou! Where's your parents? Are they here?"

"Sorry... They left last night..." He replied, looking at the ground.

"Oh..." He said, disapointed. Then he smiled. "Well, we can still have fun without them."

"Really? You think so...?"

"Sure. Oh! I almost forgot! I've got a surprise for you! Come on in, Hun!" In walked a beautiful woman, with honey blond hair that was curly and tied up in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back. She had dark brown eyes, and was wearing a long red dress that touched the floor, along with red high heels."Hello," She said kindly. "You must be Ryou. My name's Honey. How are you?" Ryou couldn't say a single word. He was too shocked. He wondered how his uncle had got a girl as beautiful as her.

"... She's... Going to be your aunt, Ryou. Aren't you exited...?" Ryou smiled. He knew the answer to that.

"Yeah!" He said cheerfully. "Of course I am!" Honey smiled sweetly.

"We're going to have a great time together, Ryou." He was happy about that. Although his parents had left, his uncle and new aunt would be there with him. He wouldn't be alone this time. But... the question was... Would he be happy...? "Oh! I forgot something in the car! I'll be right back!" Ryang ran out the room. Honey stared evily at Ryou.

"Now, you little brat... You will do everything and anything that I want you to do... Or else." Ryou stood, a confused expression on his face.

"Or else what, aut Honey...?" Honey hit Ryou's arm. HARD.

"OWWW!" He held back tears whilst holding his arm.

"Or else I will make your every waking moment a living hell! Understood...?" Ryou nodded. To think he could have a nice, normal family for even a second... Was all just a dream, like a fairytale... "I'm back! So... You two been gettin to know each other...?" Honey smiled sweetley.

"Yeah! I think us two are going to get along just fine!... Isn't that right... Ryou...?" He just stared angrily at her for a moment, then finally looked at the floor, away from Honey and her evil face. Then he said "Yeah..." He turned his back to them, and said "... Just fine..." He walked off to go to his room where he would be away from evrything, away from HER. His uncle stared after him, then said "... Did... I miss something...?" Honey said nothing. She just looked at the door where he had exited and smiled evily... Except Ryang didn't notice it...

********

They were all in the dining room having dinner together and Ryou got the shock of his life. 4 words his uncle had said... Just 4 words... 4 words which made Ryou's blood boil... 4 words, which were "Will you marry me...?"

"Yes, Ryang!" She said happily. "I will!" They hugged each other tight.

"But I-" Ryou was cut off by his aunts evil stare, which seemed to say _Don't even THINK about it._ Ryou just sighed, and said "I'm happy for you both..."

"Good." Honey mouthed to him. _Good..._ He thought... It felt more like BAD.

***Ryou Flashback End***

_Honey, that BAKA!_ Ryou clenched his fists. _It's her fault! It's all her fault! EVERYTHING'S her fault! _"BAKA!" He yelled. He didn't realise he'd actually said it until he already had. Ryou growled at the mere thought of Honey, pulled the cover over his head and tried to get some sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: (Sniff) That was SO sad! How could you even let me put that in the story, guys...? HOW COULD YOU! (Cries in corner)**

**Seren: I dunno'... But it makes for a good story!**

**Seho: (Anime sweatdrop) How come you're so heartless at times, Seren chan...?**

**Me: 'Cause I made her that way! (Now cheerful)**

**Seho: 'Mkaaay... But why...?**

**Me: 'Cause it's FUN! ****(Seho and Seren anime fall) **

**Seho: THAT'S your excuse for making Seren like this...?**

**Me: Yep! That and I felt it would make things more interesting and funny!**

**Seren: I thought my origin would be more mysterious and inventive... Whatever...**

**Me: Cheer up Seren... Oh, well...**

**Me Seho and Seren: (In unison) 'Til next time! (Does peace sign and smiles)**


End file.
